Hasme un favor
by Hunter0Sakura
Summary: Edward tiene serios problemas con respecto a lo que piensa y lo descubrira por una pelicula porno que vio... EdxRoy


Esto yo lo saque de un doujinshi que me encontre

**Koi o suru.**

**_Estoy asustado y preocupado  
y nunca he leído estos sentimientos en libros  
pero  
pienso que debe ser divertido y algo alegre  
también…_**

Edward Elric era u muchacho de 15 años que trabaja como perro de los militares en el ejercito de Central como alquimista estatal. Edward iba cargado con un montón de libros que tenia planeado leer para su habitación pero al pasar por una de las habitaciones se encontró algo misterioso Alphonse y el segundo teniente Havoc estaban sentado frente a una televisión mirando algo asi que entro a ver solo por curiosidad.

-Hola ¿qué están haciendo?

El teniente Havoc y Alphonse se habían asustado de la forma en que Edward se había aparecido a sus espaldas.

-Silencio jefe-Le dijo tapándole la boca para que no lo descubrieran y le señalo la televisión para que viera lo que estaban ocultando-Vamos por la parte buena.

Cuando Edward vio lo que había en la TV se percato de que estaban viendo películas pornográficas que Havoc había traído al cuartel, Edward se sonrojo y trato de se soltarse de la mano del teniente.

-Mmmmmmm?!

-No grites ¿ok?-dijo Havoc volteándose a Edward-si el primer teniente nos encuentra, lo confiscara.

-Hermano-dijo Al, haciendo que Edward se fijara en el lográndose soltar de su agarre.

-¡¡D-d-d-d-d-detenlo ¿como te atreves a corromper a mi hermano?!!-dijo señalando a Havoc-¡y tu Al no puedes solo sentarte y ver eso!

-Pero hermano, esto no es gran cosa para los chicos de nuestra edad.

-¿…que?

-Es correcto, incluso como están las cosas, Al sigue siendo un adolescente, ¡por supuesto que quiere ver porno, hermanote!-dijo Havoc tratando de convencer a Edward de que lo dejara ver las películas-piénsalo, solo hay un año entre ustedes dos sus cuerpos y mentes no son tan diferentes.

-Pero…

-Se honesto aquí, estas viendo también ¿o no jefe?

Havoc le había agarrado la cabeza a Edward para que viere la televisión y al hacerlo se percato de que estaba viendo en el aparato a el y al coronel entre caricias y besos.

-¡¡¿Qué… que demonios?!!-y como sus pies le decían salio corriendo de la habitación dejando sorprendidos a Havoc y a Alphonse.

-¿Tu hermano estará bien?

-No lo se, estoy algo preocupado

-Si también estoy preocupada, por ustedes-haciendo aparición la teniente primera Haweye haciendo que el teniente segundo y Al se asustaran por que sabia lo que le esperaba.

Edward termino en una habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo con la cara toda roja, miro para todos los lados y vio que no había nadie y en el mismo lugar en donde estaba se había sentado en el suelo agitado por el corre.

-No puedo… respirar-miraba al suelo como si estuviera mirando algo interesante-¿Por qué estuve corriendo?-todavía no sabia por que se había imaginado a el y al coronel en esa situación y todavía se preguntaba ¿Por qué?-Esto es ilógico ¿Por qué me veo siendo besado por el coronel?

-¿Por qué? eso nunca… nunca-grito se sentía algo nervioso y tenia que distraerse-quizás leeré un libro solo me concentrare de este modo, siempre lo hago-dijo dirigiéndose al librero-estoy feliz, cogí los archivos.

En ese mismo instante se apareció el coronel con un archivo en la mano y vistiendo su uniforme de militar Edward no se había percatado de que había entrado en la oficina de Mustang y este se sorprendió de verlo.

-¡Oh! Creí escuchar un ruido aquí pero eras tu Full Metal, pensé que era la primer teniente entonces me desperté deprisa.

-¨¿Qué…?¨-Edward se sentía muy nervioso, le latía el corazón muy rápido y se sentía enrojecerse-algo es diferente-pensaba el sentía que debía salir de ahí pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-¿Fullmetal, pasa algo malo?-dijo tratando de poner una mano en la cara del pequeño rubio pero este se alejo-¿sucede algo malo? ¿estas enfermo?-le decía acercándose y poniendo su frente con la de Edward-¿te has tomado la temperatura?

-¨¡Oh, demonios! Ni siquiera puedo hablar-Edward estaba tan nervioso y apenado que ya no sabia que hacer-¨vete¨.

-Deberías ver un doctor-dijo Roy que se había separado de el para poder verle la cara que estaba muy rojo.

-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!

Roy se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero lo hizo aun mas cuando una especie de cárcel lo había acorralado en una esquina, asustado y nervioso Edward había hecho una transmutación dejando a Roy encerrado y salio corriendo de ay.

-Estupido coronel.

-¡¡E-espera Fullmetal!!

Al poco rato Riza iba pasando por ahí cuando encontró al coronel encerrado y en posición fetal.

-Coronel ¿este es su nuevo juego?

En el techo.

Edward estaba sentado cerca de una de las mayas donde podía mirar para abajo abrazando sus piernas y con la cara oculta en ellas. Roy lo estuvo buscando por todo el edificio y decidió ir a la azotea.

-Estuviste metiendo las narices por todo el cuartel general-le decía acercándose

-Lo siento…

-Havoc y tu hermano me contaron lo que paso-se sentó junto a el-¿realmente es algo para estar perturbado? No seria algo extraño para un chico de tu edad estar interesado en ese tipo de cosas. Se que no ha habido nadie que te enseñe esas cosas pero… pero…

-No es eso-decía todavía en la posición en que estaba-no puedo… ¡no puedo ser asi!-se giro para poder verle la cara a Mustang y este se percato de que lloraba-¡Es vergonzoso! ¡No puedo ser asi!

-¨Esta loco¨-pensó el coronel y vio como Edward se le lanzaba encima todavía llorando.

-¡No puedo! ¡Estirando mis piernas y luciendo mis partes!-tenia que decírselo o sino se arrepentiría-¡No puedo ser asi, verme asi, frente a ti, coronel! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo verme asi frente a ti…!

-¨!Espera un segundo!¨-Roy no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando-¨¿Qué es lo que Full Metal esta tratando de decirme? ¿Verse asi? ¿Avergonzado… conmigo? Frente a mi…-Mustang había separado a Edward de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y se sonrojo-Fullmetal… hagámoslo.

Edward se sorprendió

-¡N…! ¡No! ¡No quiero!-estaba temblando quería escapar de ahí-no… estoy asustado… ¡estoy avergonzado!

-¿Pero no te importo, o si?-dijo abrazando a Edward y haciendo que este se calmara.

-¿Serás amable?... es mi primera vez… estoy asustado… por favor se amable y… y después…

-Si-Roy le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente-te lo prometo.

Edward y Roy estaban tirados en el suelo dándose uno que otro beso apasionado mientras le subía el traje negro que tenia bajo el chaleco del mismo color y se separa para chuparle los rosados pezones al rubio mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Ah…! ¡Uh… mmm! ¡mm!-Edward sintió que Roy le estaba quitando toda la ropa incluso los guantes, tenia la cara roja y con lagrimas adornándole los ámbar que tenia-¡oh! ¡Para!

-Fullmetal, quiero ver todo de ti.

Después de que Mustang le había quitado se dirigió a la parte viril del joven rubio que empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo lentamente haciendo que Edward encorvara la espalda.

-Coronel… ¡mmm!-Ed ya no podía seguir resistiendo se sentía raro era la primera vez que se sentía asi-¡ah… coronel…! ¡ah!

Mustang había aumentado la velocidad haciendo volver loco a Ed, el rubio estaba tan excitado que había llegado al orgasmo llenando la boca del coronel, Mustang se había tragado la escénica de Ed y este se sorprendió de lo que hizo y no le gusto.

-¿Qué estas loco? ¡No tragues eso, escúpelo vamos!-le decía sujetándole la cara-¡apúrate, escúpelo!

-Jaja, eres muy dulce Fullmetal-le dio un tierno beso en la frente y volvió a atrapar los labios de Ed. Mustang había empezado a meter los dedos en la entrada del rubio.

-¡ah! Para, detente… ah…-Edward gritaba tapándose los ojos por que le dolía- ¡no me toques ahí, estupido! No…

El coronel había entrado el primer dedo haciendo círculos y, sacándolo y entrándolo

-Fullmetal esto dolerá un poco puedes aguantarlo ¿correcto?

-Um… que… no… ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no… ¡ah!

-Esto es solo el comienzo Fullmetal.

Roy había introducido su miembro ya erecto en la entrada de Edward haciendo que este gritara dispuesto a que todo el cuartel se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Edward estaba que no podía mas le dolía mucho que se mordía la mano para no gritar otra vez. Y Roy vio la escena con asombro.

-¡No puedo mas…! ¡ahhhh…!

-¨Solo estoy lastimando a Fullmetal asi…¨-pensó mirando la imagen de Edward que no dejaba de llorar-supongo que después de esto no trabajara en uno o dos días¨-se decía acariciando los ojos del mayor de los Elric secándole las lagrimas. Sintió la mano humana de Edward que le agarraba la de suya y fue casi un susurro lo que dijo.

-No pares. Por favor… solía dolerme…-le dijo a Mustang acariciando la mano que tenia agarrada-¿ok? Estoy bien… estoy bien…

El coronel había empezado a moverse ya que todavía estaba dentro de Edward haciendo movimientos lentos de afuera hacia dentro. Edward había sujetado a Mustang por los hombros acercándolo hacia el para que profundice su penetración y le dio un beso necesitaba esos labios entre abiertos de SU coronel.

-Fullmetal… ah…

-¡¡Coronel!!

Mustang había acelerado sus movimientos haciendo que Edward gimiera mas fuerte, tenían sus corazones a mil por hora lo que estaba pasando en ese tejado solo ellos lo sabrán. Edward se había dado cuenta de que amaba a ese coronel estupido y que no podía vivir sin el, y al parecer, Roy estaba sintiendo lo mismo hacia el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy feliz!...-no paraba de decirlo pero no era mentira en serio lo estaba.

**_Es el dolor de ser amado, es eso…  
Por primera vez, es el dolor de recibir algo…  
No es el dolor de algo extraviado lejos.  
No es el dolor de una perdida._**

Edward y Roy eran felices en ese momento, habían entrelazado sus manos en señal que no se separaran el uno del otro. Ellos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de momento.

-Me voy… me voy a… ahh… a correr ¡aaah!

-Coronel… ah… no puedo más…

-Fullmetal… te amo.

-¡CORONEL!

Roy había recostado a Edward a un lado de el cubriéndolo con su chaqueta de militar, ambos estaban felices de poder estar juntos.

Edward había levantado la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos negros del coronel que brillaban en su vista.

-Lo hicimos-el y Roy estaban muy alegres, Edward le sujeto la cara a Mustang y abrió la boca-¿coronel?... Te amo-y se besaron.

-Yo también.

-Um… entonces ¿podrías bajarme?

-¿puedes caminar?

-Claro… estoy bien… ¡Waa!

-Aquí ¡sujétate de mí!. Estoy abriendo la puerta.

-Espera, mi cara no esta roja ¿o si?

-Yo creo que estarás bien.

Uno, dos…

* * *

-¡Hola! ¿Están disfrutando de su castigo limpiando el almacén?-dijo un Edward que entraba feliz a donde se encontraban Alphonse y el teniente segunda

-¡Hermano!

-¡jefe! y el coronel.

Mustang estaba detrás de Edward y se percato de un cajón lleno de esas películas y solo dijo ¨hay demaciados¨.

-¡Hermano, estaba muy preocupado por ti!-dijo Al abrazando a Ed

-Tonto realmente no estaba preocupado por algo asi ¿o si?-Ed se giro un poco para ver a Mustang que estaba apoyado de la pared riendo de lo que veía.

-¡Pero no estabas actuando normal cuando te fuiste!

-¿Qué? ¡Solo estaba sorprendido por que nunca había visto ese tipo de cosas!-Edward seguía mirando a Roy sin entender-¨¿De que se esta riendo?¨

-Bueno ahora que todo se han calmado-hablo Havoc-¡vamos por la versión sin censura!

-¡¡CALLATE HAVOC!!-gritaron Edward y Roy al unísono, el rubio dándole una patada en la cara y el coronel mandándole una cinta que tenia en la mano.

-¡¡NO LO HARAS!!

OWARI


End file.
